Light in the Dark
by indigirl450
Summary: .:KOTOR, slight AU:. A joyous occasion befalls our favorite Mandalorian Mercenary. I know it's not too good, but please, no flames. Also, please excuse the lame title, I'm not so good with titles  CanderousxOC


Disclaimer: I do not own KOTOR or any of it's characters (although I wish I did). I own Qatar, Kardra and Ashahnnah. Sierra is owned by a friend of mine.

NOTE: This story uses a few Mandalorian words in it. Scroll down to the bottom for translations.

-------------

"By the Gods…"

It was all he could say. He stared at the tiny life form clutched in his mate's arms. She was so _tiny_. And yet she writhed and squirmed forcefully, as though she were as big as a Krayt Dragon. She was so quiet, and yet she screamed like a Mynock from hell. There was a certain calm about her, yet she had a fighting spirit that would make the greatest of warriors respect her. She was everything he'd ever hoped for in a child.

"She's perfect." He said gently, hanging his arm around his mate's shoulders.

"You know, she's a lot like you Canderous." Qatar said smiling.

"Really?" He replied, eyes still glue to his newborn. "In what ways?"

"Well, she's strong, spirited, unimaginably stubborn…"

"Hey!"

She chuckled, only in half jest. "I was merely joking." Her loving gaze returned to her newborn. She was three-quarters Mandalorian, yet she was as pale as any Echani, of which she had one-quarter in her blood. Her young hair, too, was snow white like the Echani but it darkened into black near the back of her head. Her eyes were a pale, mint-like green, the same hue as Jolee's lightsaber.

Canderous too gazed at his new daughter, noting all of her unique features. "She's so pale…"

"She _is _one quarter Echani."

"Her hair's whiter than snow…"

"It transitions to black."

"The others will think she's Echani."

"She is… partially anyway…"

"They won't accept her."

"Why wouldn't they? Carth seemed happy enough with the news of my pregnancy. As did Kardra, Sierra, Mission and-"

"Of course _they'll _accept her. I was talking about the other Mandalorians…"

Qatar rolled her eyes "The ones on Dxun? _Kar'rta, _as long as they know that _you're_her father, they'll know she's Mandalorian! Besides, _I_ have more Echani in my blood than she does and they accept me without question."

"Because you don't look it. But she's paler than you."

Qatar scoffed "They'll accept her _Kar'rta. _What choice do they have? You're their leader, they'd have to accept her." She said matter-of-factly.

Canderous couldn't help but chuckle at his mate's choice of words. Her Mandalorian was broken and unpracticed. She had grown up with Echani teachings from her mother and hadn't learned much about the other half of her heritage until she had met him. He taught her customs traditional to Mandalorians and taught her to speak Mandalorian, with the proviso that he learn more about the Echani. He was surprised at how many Mandalorian curses and insults she knew _'All the better to start a fight with.' _He mused. She often called him _Kar'rta, _which meant heart in Mandalorian. Though, it was easier than saying_kar'taylir darasuum _which meant love.

"I'm not their leader yet." He said smartly.

"Well, you _will_ be. They trust you and, as much as I hate to admit it, they need a new Mandalore. It'd be a real shame to see the Mandalorians die out like so may other species…" her words drifted. She would hate seeing her mate's race destroyed like so many others. She counted herself as Echani even though she was one half Mandalorian, but she realized that she could not allow those of her own race to be wiped out.

Canderous noted the look of sadness on Qatar's face. He held her gingerly, a rare act for a Mandalorian. "Hey, let _me _worry about all that, ok_Kar'rta_? That's _my _responsibility, not yours."

Qatar looked to him, love in her eyes. She leaned forward to meet his lips.

The little Echani-Mandalorian began to cry, longing for her mother's attention.

Qatar returned her love to her newborn "_K'uur, _be silent my little one. Hi time come for you to rest. _Nuhoy, _sleep my daughter. Dream of what awaits you in this life,"

Canderous stood fascinated as his mate's words, spoken so closely like a poem, lulled their child to sleep.

"Fear not the thunder, nor the rain that falls upon the earth. Fear not the sea that churns throughout the galaxy. Fear not the Tentranek, though strong and fierce. _Nuhoy _daughter, for our love protects you, now and forever."

The baby's eyelids began to flutter. She struggled to stay awake, but her mother's soothing and somewhat hypnotic words weakened her resolve. Finally, the little warrior allowed sleep to claim her.

"Sleep in peace… my little Ashahnnah."

"What?" Canderous questioned, one eyebrow cocked.

"Her name…" Qatar replied calmly, almost as if she were in a dream-like state. "When I look to her… The force tells me that her name should be Ashahnnah."

"Ashahnnah…" Canderous said, trying out the unusual, yet familiar-sounding word.

"It is an Echani name meaning 'She who fights for love.'"

Canderous gazed once more to his child. Slowly, he reached out and stroked his daughter's cheek. "It's perfect…" he said in awe. "Qatar, you did such a fantastic job…"

"We _both_ did_Kar'rta._ She carries your blood just as much as she carries mine."

He turned to Qatar, speechless and then glanced at Ashahnnah once more.

"What is it _Kar'rta?_" Qatar asked concerned "What is it that troubles you?"

Canderous shook his head "Nothing. It… It's just that… Never, in my wildest dreams did I think that I could ever have a child as beautiful as her…"

Qatar smiled, giving her mate's cheek a swift kiss.

"Then again," Canderous began "She _does _take much after her mother."

Qatar rolled here eyes once again "Nice try _Kar'rta _but I need time to heal from my birthing."

Canderous chuckled. He could never slip anything past Qatar. Looking back to Ashahnnah, he saw that she was in a deep sleep. He stroked her hair gingerly. "_Nuhoy, __Ner__ mesh'la ahd, _Ashahnnah of the clan Ordo. May your sleep be a peaceful one _ahd_."

Tears of joy threatened to spill from the Mandalorian's eyes. He held Qatar close to him. "_I kar'taylir darasuum cyar'ika._" He said to her lovingly.

"I love you too Canderous."

"She'll make a fine warrior one day." He said softly, a stray tear trickling down his face.

Qatar kissed him gingerly on the forehead. "That much is certain my _kar'rta._"

A horrifying though suddenly crossed Canderous' mind. "What of her Jedi training?" Jedi were usually trained from birth, separated from their families when they were but a few weeks old. Already, Canderous couldn't bear the thought of his beloved Ashahnnah being taken away from him.

Qatar sensed his thoughts " Sooth _kar'rta_. Do you really think that I'd allow the council to take her from us? Jedi code or no, Ashahnnah will remain right here with us."

"Then how will she be trained?"

"The crew of the _Ebon Hawk _shall teach her of course! You, Carth, HK, Mission and Zaalbar can teach her the ways of combat, T3 can give her knowledge of computers and myself, Bastila, Juhani, Kardra, Jolee and Malak can teach her the ways of the force. She will be given the same education as if she were at any Jedi academy."

Canderous smiled, it was the happiest smile that Qatar had ever seen him show. She couldn't blame him. It would be horrible for the both of them to loose their newborn.

Canderous nuzzled her lovingly. "How did you get to be so smart _kar'rta_?"

Qatar chuckled, placing a light kiss on her mate's cheek. "I simply know my own heart enough to listen to it _cyar'ika_."

He tightened his grip around his mate. Even in the darkest times of war, there are rays of light that shine through the darkness, however minor or significant they are. Canderous looked to his sleeping young one. Even with the galaxy screaming around him in turmoil, he held hope. That maybe, just_ maybe_, everything would be alright. That all would go well. He looked to his daughter as a beacon of hope that shone through all things that would cause pain and sadness. But most importantly, he looked to her with love for she was his daughter, a warrior true 'till the end of time.

-------------

Ok, now I used a lot of Mandalorian words in this story so, here's a list of the translations-

_Kar'rta-_heart (but used in this tense to mean love)

_Kar'taylir darasuum-_love (see why I used the other one instead?--;)

_K'uur-_Hush

_Nuhoy-_Sleep

_Ner__-_My

_Mesh'la-_Beautiful

_Ahd-_Daughter/Son (used in the daughter form for this story)

_Cyar'ika-_Sweetheart/darling

Hope you enjoyed the story Please, no flames, I know I'm a terrible writer.

Credits 

**KOTOR, Bastila, Carth, HK-47, Mission, Zaalbar, Juhani, Jolee, T3-M3, Canderous Ordo, Malak, Dxun, Mandalorians, Echani, Krayt Dragons and Mynocks © Lucasarts**

**Sierra © Mintaka Angel**

**Qatar, Kardra and Ashahnnah © Catherine P. Cruickshank (me)**


End file.
